


Out of Place

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://genclay.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://genclay.livejournal.com/"><b>genclay</b></a>. The prompt was <i>inappropriate conduct</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://genclay.livejournal.com/profile)[**genclay**](http://genclay.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _inappropriate conduct_.

Batman had been crouched on top of one of the highest building in Gotham for the last twenty minutes or so, waiting, observing, looking for any sort of criminal activity that would require him to step in.

Just as the first snowflakes started drifting gently to the ground, the Caped Crusader felt an odd gust of wind and heard an out of place rustling of fabric, coming from behind him. Gritting his teeth, he turned toward the newcomer.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't show up in Gotham like this?" he told an annoyingly cheerful-looking Superman.

"I'm not staying," Superman said immediately. "I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought..."

Batman had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. For Superman, _the neighborhood_ pretty much consisted of the entire galaxy! But before he had a chance to say anything, to admonish the Kryptonian for his blatant disregard for Batman's carefully established rules, Superman had closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his lips.

Superman pulled away just as quickly as he'd come. "Merry Christmas, Bruce," he said softly before taking off to the sky again.

Unable to refrain from smiling, Batman whispered a quick "Merry Christmas" back to the departing superhero. Sometimes, he thought to himself, there were good sides to Clark's inappropriate conduct.

> End.  



End file.
